


Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.

by unburnttkhaleesi



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, I woke up and choose chaos, Protective Toni, Someone dies, The Last of Us AU, a lot of gay panic in the first few chapters, but not her for what you think, but that someone isn't well loved in the fandom, cause shelby is a distraction with a capital D, honestly this fic is based around one scene in my head and it's at the very end of the fic, immune Toni, mama bear dot, protective shelby, secretive shelby, shelby has a hella dark past, shelby is out and proud, shelby will be going through it, so does toni, toni is instantly smitten but scared of losing her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unburnttkhaleesi/pseuds/unburnttkhaleesi
Summary: It was the human infections that made the world the way it was, no one could stop it and now there was nothing but humans in their own settlements with their own forms of leadership.The year of 2002, the year before she was born ended up being the last year of human civilization as the world knew it.No government, no entertainment, no art, news, nothing.And maybe that was for the better.OrA Shoni The Last of Us/ Zombie Apocalypse AU that has been in my head for months and finally moved to paper.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	1. Welcome To Hopewell Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to be fair, I have no update schedule on this fic, so I can't promise a daily upload. This honestly came from me messing around with The Last of Us and a scene (actually two scenes) popped in my head that I just wanted Shoni in. For my game players, it's not the one that you're thinking.
> 
> I'm not going to be following the game too much, just going to go back to it for help, especially when it comes to the infected.

This world is all Toni knows.

She was born after the virus fist hit in a small colony of survivors and like most humans, Toni survived, she adapted because she had to. This was the world she was born into after all and in this word, humans where no longer at the top of the food chain.

She knows to be silent when she hears clicking in the distance, she knows how to read the signs to know when to pull a gasmask on when spores were ahead and most importantly, she knows ‘aim for the head or you’ll end up dead’ and to never travel alone.

Toni had also been through three different settlements and was five when the remaining national guard and military presence had been overthrown after people got word that the government had something to do with the virus.

She remembered hearing about it, about the war in the middle east and how American scientist, developed a biological weapon. It started off like most things that should be left alone, a fungus found in the depths of the rainforest. People would watch with awe as the mushroom would release spores into the air and affect the ants. How the small creatures would climb up the tallest tree, now being controlled by the fungi would release the new spores, infecting other ants around them.

And as things normal go, curiosity gets the best of these researchers. They breed bigger fungi and infect mice, then rats, then guinea pigs and finally humans.

It was the human infections that made the world the way it was, no one could stop it and now there was nothing but humans in their own settlements with their own forms of leadership.

The year of 2002, the year before she was born ended up being the last year of human civilization as the world knew it.

No government, no entertainment, no art, news, nothing.

And maybe that was for the better.

Maybe it was better because of something that Toni had to learn quickly while on the move to find a place to call home. She had to learn the hard way after watching her past homes burn that man was the true monster, not the infected that roamed their world.

But Hopewell Lake was different, so different.

She found the settlement with her mom when she was ten, her mom on her last leg and dying as soon as they reached the gates. The people in Hopewell were so loving, so caring and took Toni in instantly. They even buried her mom.

She had been placed with a family in one of the small craftsman houses that was scattered along the main road. The Blackburns.

It took some time for Toni to warm up her new family, to learn to trust again and to stop sleeping with a packed bag at her feet, because Hopewell became home and the Blackburns became her family.

She bonded with Martha first, the two girls often listening to music from a time before they were born, classic rock, the same that Toni’s mother once enjoyed and pointed out posters and albums as they wandered the city streets. They watched old movies in their spare time, marveling how shiny the cities once looked.

Now everything was overgrown, mother nature took everything back. The once shining metal skyscrapers and red brick buildings where now covered in green foliage. Cars that sat abandoned along black tar roads were nothing but rusted skeletons of their former glory and the roads they sat upon ripped apart by roots and cracked with grass, sometimes lakes teeming with aquatic life if the city had been bombed as a last resort.

Toni actually liked it better this way, it looked beautiful, natural even despite the blood thirsty creatures that lived in the buildings.

Those thoughts were fleeting however as she lived in the settlement, went to school there, learned a trade, carpentry and she became a staple in the community. She even found love and then lost love, because even Toni had her flaws, and her temper was always at the for front. It was ever present and its why she stuck with a small group of people and worked with her hands.

To be completely honest, she wasn’t open to let anyone else into her life up until June of 2023.

It started off as a normal day, breakfast over at the Blackburns house and the off to work on the roof of the schoolhouse after Martha mentioned the drafts and leaks. She works throughout the morning, beat tired under the afternoon sun when she sees them wobbling towards the gates.

She squints her eyes, hand on her forehead to shield herself from the sun’s rays. At first, she thinks it’s another infected which would be a shit omen since they travel in packs but then she hears a voice scream out _‘We need help, got live ones here!’_

Toni is close by, so she climbs off the roof and rushes over, the lock of her holster undone just in case. However, when she gets to the gate is when she sees the group, two women and two children.

The younger woman is- maybe injured, maybe not, but all Toni can process is that she is covered in blood. The only thing that wasn’t where her eyes- a vibrate green hues are wild with shock. The guards at the front gate approach them carefully. Her lips are trembling, she is repeating something over and over. She looks more distressed as they question her, and Toni knows that they have too- but the aggressive tone they were using was doing more harm than good.

So, she pushes through the gaurds, Young and Farber running up behind her and then gently asks the questions.

“Where any of you bitten?”

The blood-soaked woman shakes her head and she shuffles as she supports the weight of the older woman on her shoulder.

“Scratched?”

Again, she shakes her head.

“What about spores, breath any of those in?”

The woman lets out a shuddering breath and again shakes her head.

“Okay, so this had nothing to do with the infected?” The woman shakes her head for the last time and Toni, “Alright, so what happened? Who are you?”

She speaks so quietly that Toni has to crane to hear her, but then she talks again. “People- Rattlers.”

The two older men behind Toni share a look and Young sighs. “The slaver gang, you escaped from them?”

“They killed- they’re--” She shutters out. “So much blood.” Before her legs go out from underneath her and Toni steps forward catching her.

“Get her to the med-center.” Faber instructs, “Have them quarantined!”

The woman is skin and bones, so Toni easily carries her bridle style towards med-center, her heart breaking as she recalled her own trauma at those gates and at the tears that were flowing from the strange woman’s closed eyes.

She’s careful when she deposits her down onto a crisp white bed and is about to walk away when the woman grabs her arm. “What’s your name?”

Toni looks over at the nurses and doctors who are rushing over. “Toni,” She tells her gently. “And don’t worry, you’re safe here.”

Afterwards when Toni is alone in her small home, she showers until the water runs cold. She can’t seem to free herself from the blood soaked woman and her haunting eyes.

A week pass and Toni is finishing up the roof when Thom yells up to her.

“That woman’s awake,”

Toni stands up, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Yeah, and?”

“She’s asking for you- only you. Won’t talk to anyone else.” Thom expresses, looking stressed. “So, Farber wants—”

She snorts. “Farber can kiss my ass, I’m working.”

“You’re excused from work today, Farber wants you to talk to her.” Thom finishes with an eyeroll. “he said he’ll get some other people to finish the roof.”

“Fine,” Toni sighs as she climbs the ladder down, pulling off her work gloves. “She’s outta quarantine? No signs of infection?”

“If she was infected, she would be frothing at the mouth by now.” Thom tiredly explains. “Now can you just?”

Toni gives him a two-finger salute before she turns on her heel and makes her way towards the med-center, scoffing when she hears the crunching of gravel behind her. “Toni,” Thom goes on. “Farber wants you to report what she tells you. Like where she came from, if the Rattlers are on her trail, how she escaped.”

“So, no name?” Toni asks and almost smirks at the annoyed eyeroll that she gets from Thom. “Don’t worry, I got this- I have a way with women, it’s a blessing.” She decides. “That some of us don’t have.”

“Toni,” Thom warns as they reach the double doors. “You need to be professional about this, don’t fuck it up. She is the only one out of the group that is willing to talk.”

His lecture causes her to roll her eyes as she pushes her way into the lobby of the med-center.

Of course it was her ex working at the front desk today. The silence is a bit awkward, so Toni picks up on the rattle of the ceiling fan that wasn’t doing much but moving the warm air around. She clears her throat as she leans on the desk, Regan looks up from her book and stops chewing her gum. “Hey, so- not here to see you, don’t get so jumpy. I’m here to see our Jane Doe.”

“Right,” Regan mumbles. “You seem to be the key to getting her to talk.” She presses the button behind the desk and a buzz rings out as the doors unlock. “Room 109, and Toni?” Toni stops in her tracks with one hand on the door. “Be careful, she’s a bit- off. We had to restrain her when she first got here, she’s alright now, but—”

“Regan, it’s alright, I got this.” She reassures the other woman before disappearing behind the metal doors.

Toni highly dislikes the clinic. The sterile smell and gleaming white tiled floor seemed so out of place, she hears a few monitors, a baby crying and then finally loops around until she is at the woman’s door. She gives it a gentle knock before she opens it, surprised to see the Jane Doe sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the playground a few places down.

The summer breeze plays with her now clean blonde hair, a few strands dance in the wind. Her appearance takes Toni back because she’s beautiful. She hadn’t noticed before since she was covered in blood, but now she was clean as a whistle and she glows in the sunlight. Even though Toni only has a side profile right now, she takes in her pink plump lips that are formed into a small smile and the delicate chin that rests on her knee or the gentle swoop of her jaw. She looked like something that had been hand crafted, something that she had seen once as a kid in what her mother described as a museum, she looked like a work of art.

It makes her mouth go dry and if there on thing that Toni Shalifoe is, it’s nervous in front of a pretty woman- until now.

The woman seems to notice her presence because she speaks up, her voice is soft with a gentle Texan drawl- a little horse, maybe from dehydration. “Never seen so many happy kids. It’s like they don’t seem to worry what’s outside your walls.”

“Yeah, they’ve never been outside the settlement, not like us.” She clasps her hands together. “But they know the dangers, they know what’s out there because one day they’ll have to venture out, you know, to help out with the community.”

The woman hums and then turns to look at her, she’s even more beautiful and it’s hard for Toni to process. “It’s nice though, that they get to enjoy a normal childhood.”

 _‘For now.’_ Toni thinks, offering the blonde a sad smile. Everyday that she woke up in Hopewell alive was a good day. She often worried about waking up one night to the sound of warning sirens that would signal a breach in their ‘fortress’. It’s why Toni spent her free time reinforcing the walls, she wouldn’t lose this place, not like the stadium or the prison, she wouldn’t lose it. “So uh, the nurse at the front desk said you were a little feisty.” She lets out a nervous laugh as she slowly takes a seat next to her at the windowsill. “Regan’s never been out there, so she really doesn’t get the trauma of- you know.” She clears her throat. “I’m guessing morphine helped?”

That earns a laugh from the Jane Doe and Toni continues. “So, you’ve been asking for me?”

“Yes,” She answers. “To be honest, your name and face is the only one I remembered from the day I showed up- that and, no ones really been that kind to me in a long time.”

“Yeah, well, us outsiders have to stick together. Ten years ago, I was the one collapsing at that gate.” Toni tells her. “You are far from the first, I came from Buffalo, New York. Pretty long trek to Minnesota, kinda like yours if I am right with the whole southern drawl you have.”

The woman swallows, nervously picking at a bandage on her knee. “And it’d be nice to know your name and your connection to the other people that came in with you.” Toni adds.

She really doesn’t understand why she was picked to talk to this woman, other than Toni was the one to carry her to the clinic and spoke to her in a way she wished she had been spoken to when she first arrived. Toni knows what it’s like, loss, being a stranger in a place where everyone knows everyone else. So maybe it’s why she so soft on the new woman, the only people that have seen this side of her was the Blackburns and Regan. It makes her wonder, that if she let her other side slip through, that if this woman would look at her with as much fear as Regan did.

“Shelby.” The blonde finally says. “My name is Shelby and I’m from Fort Travis, Texas. The people who came with me, they’re my family. My mom and my siblings.”

Toni whistles as she tucked one of her legs underneath her. “Texas, yeah that’s a long walk.” She turns her head to look out the window, smiling when she sees Martha rounding them up. “But it’s nice to finally know your name, Shelby.” Toni decides that she likes her name, and the way it rolls off her tongue. 

“Why aren’t they at the schoolhouse?” Shelby suddenly asks. “Coulda sworn I saw one on the way in.”

“Yeah,” Toni rubs the back of her neck. “They’re in the community center for the next week before summer break, I’ve been working on the roof- it took a beating in the winter and spring months.” She shrugs. “They’re loving it.”

“So, you’re a—” Shelby begins and then stops.

“Carpenter,” Toni finishes for her. “Most of the newer houses are built by these two hands.” She smirks. “I’m pretty good with ‘em,” She winks. However, Toni swallows realizing how that could sound to someone that she just met, someone who she hardly knows. “Building- I’m good at building with them.”

“And fixing roofs?” A smile quirks on Shelby’s lips as her eyes fall to her hands.

She chuckles. “Yeah, and fixing roofs.” There is a small pause as Shelby glances out the window. “Can I ask why you’re here? I mean back when you came through the gate, you said something about Rattlers?” Toni quickly wants to take the question back, seeing how Shelby went stiff, hands curling into fists. But she has to ask, for her adopted family, for her friends. “You don’t think you were followed, do you?”

“Would that make a difference?” Shelby suddenly snaps, her bright eyes darkening.

Toni keeps calm, she must if she wants to get anything out of Shelby. She does turn her tone into somewhat of an authoritative one. “It does make a difference, because if you think you were then we have to get ready for a fight, get the older people and the kids in the bunker. I mean, it won’t be our first rodeo, or last, I just need-”

“No, I wasn’t.” She snips. “The people that took us? They’re all dead, serves them right.” She adds the last bit quietly, gaze snapping down towards her knee again. “I understand though- if we have to leave. It’s not like the whole gang was taken out, only the ones that captured us back in Texas. So, if we have to leave-”

“No,” Toni licks her lips and shakes her head. She wants to ask her if she had anything to do with that. Toni’s mind easily goes back to the day she wandered in and the amount of blood that was covering her, so it made her wonder what exactly happened. “Listen, Shelby. You and your family can stay in Hopewell as long as you need.”

Shelby seems to consider it and then. “So that man from earlier, Farber. Who is he exactly?”

“Farber runs the town, much to my annoyance.” Toni grumbles. “I am not a fan, obviously- but I guess it’s his personality. I dunno, Young is second in charge and he’s alright.”

“And they wanted you to get information from me?” Shelby asks and Toni snorts. “They’re pretty obvious.”

“Eh, they’re men.” Toni offers. “And it’s been proven that men are idiots. You know, a guy on my crew once stapled the sleeves to his coveralls to a gutter when we were putting up Christmas lights? I may have left him hanging there for a good ten minutes before I helped him out. They have to learn from their mistakes.” She scoffs. “Then Thom decided that work detail was too much, so now he is Farber’s assistant.”

This earns a laugh from Shelby along with a playful eyeroll. “So, what are you going to tell them, about me?”

“I’ll tell them that your name is Shelby, you’re from Fort Travis, Texas and that you escaped a group of Rattlers, but you’re not ready to talk about it yet.” She shrugs. “That’s all they’re getting, because that’s all you gave me.” She picks up on the look of panic that crosses Shelby’s face. “And that’s all I need; you’ll talk when you’re ready. No use on forcing your story out of you.” Her eyes flick over at the ticking clock and Toni tentatively reaches out, covering the hand that Shelby had on her knee. Toni’s pleasantly surprised when Shelby smiles at her, rather than yanking her hand away.

Toni doesn’t believe in love at first sight, it’s fucking stupid. As a kid in Hopewell Lake, she’d find herself scoffing at the fairytale books and worn Disney tapes that Martha would watch endlessly on repeat.

“Thank you, Toni.” She whispers softly and Toni gives her hand a squeeze before she removes it.

She shrugs as she stands up. “Yeah, no problem.” Toni shucks her hands into her pockets. “Hey, come find me when they let you outta here, after your settled. We’ll get drinks on me.”

“Drinks,” Shelby slowly repeats, as if she is unsure “Like hanging out?” She adds in a whisper and Toni smirks. “I’ve never—” She trails off and then shakes herself out of whatever state she was in. “That sounds great actually.”

“Awesome,” Toni gives her a thumbs up before she leaves. Regan was right, she was a little off.

Martha is full of questions when Toni stops over for dinner after she finally leaves Farber’s office, mumbling in pure annoyance as she does. Apparently, she didn’t get ‘enough’ information and when he lectured her again about getting more, she flipped him off. She refused to push Shelby into talking when she isn’t ready.

But the beer that Marty places in front of her, along with the plate full of chicken parm and spaghetti helps- a lot.

“What’s she like?” Marty finally asks once the rest of the family sits down. “The woman you helped, what’s she like.”

Toni slurps a noodle into her mouth and carelessly shrugs. “I dunno, traumatized.” She tapped her fork against her plate before adding. “Sounded really off when I offered to take her out to drinks.”

Martha’s jaw went slack and Bernice Blackburn smirked as her sisters giggled. “What, why are you all looking at me like that?”

“Because it sounds to me like you asked her out on a date.” Martha explains. “So, she’s that pretty that she made you forget your shit with Regan, nice.”

Toni blames the summer heat when she feels her cheeks burning. “It’s not like- no,” She shakes her head. “It’s just to give her a friend, you’re welcome to come, Marty.”

“Mm, nah. It looks like that my schedule will be full whatever day you plan to show her around.” Marty teases. “Maybe she was just a little taken back when you asked her out.”

“I didn’t ask her out, I offered to buy her a drink at a bar and show her around. Besides, she’s a hundred percent straight- and, c’mon dude, she just showed up with her family covered in blood. She’s traumatized and not looking for a date.” Toni defends herself before taking a long swing of beer and then looks at the bottle. “Or maybe it was the alcohol, sounded really shocked to know that we have it.”

“Some communities, settlements don’t have it.” Bernice informs them. “There is this one religious settlement- actually it’s more like a cult down south. When I say that they follow the bible to a tee, I mean it. Apparently, they wear animal skins- something about blended cloth being against their way of life. Maybe she’s from one of those settlements.”

Toni considers it and then shakes her head. “I dunno, I don’t get ‘cult’ vibes from her.” She tells the two women. “Maybe they just didn’t have it where she came from. Could have been a smaller settlement, you know?”

“Maybe you could bring her over here, you know for dinner after you show her around?” Marty asks with a hopeful look on her face. “Can you imagine the stories she could tell?”

Again, Toni considers it and then throws a smile Marty’s way. “I’ll ask her, but Marty? We can’t push her to talk, okay?” She watches as Marty’s face falls a bit and then shrugs. “But if anyone could make her feel more at home, it’s you.”

Later that night she bids farewell to the Blackburns and walks two doors down to her own small home. It was modest, small living area that attached to a kitchen, two bedrooms, one bath and very grumpy cat. She found Freya a few years back while she was out on a supply run. She would never forget how she almost shot an actual kitten in fear of it being something else.

Toni would also never forget how pathetic the small creature looked, eyes barely open, ears still folded over and truthfully, Toni realized how much she actually needed Freya.

The cat earned it’s name after she and Marty did some digging on why type of cat she actually was, aka, Marty told Toni that she couldn’t keep calling the cat just ‘cat’, that she needed an actual name. Turns out, it had been a Norwegian Forrest Cat and since Toni was a sucker for all thing’s mythology, she earned the name of owner of the chariot she was said to pull.

Not only that, but she was a beast of a cat and was a good mouser.

Toni spaces out as she feeds her feline friend and gives her some scritches behind the ear. She thinks about Shelby and her pretty eyes and soft voice and she wonders what was going on in her head.

Shelby and her family leave the clinic in the following weeks. Toni’s finishing up the roof when she see’s Farber showing them around. She wipes the sweat from her brow as she watches the small family walk down the dirt road. He tells them about the history of the town, how it came to be and how safe it was. Toni would know, she reinforced those walls herself.

“Hey Shalifoe!”

She looks over at Dot who was climbing up the ladder with a canteen of water in her hand. She passes it over to her with a smile and then sits down on the edge of the roof motioning for Toni to join her. “You know I am only doing this because you’re supposed to be helping me.” She jokes, sighing as she takes a seat beside her, taking a drink of the cold water. “Thank you though, it’s hotter than satan’s asshole out here.”

Dot sucks on her teeth and then pokes her long-sleeved work shirt. “Yeah, your wardrobe isn’t fitting for the weather, Shalifoe. I mean I know you gotta hide that-,” She chomps her teeth in the air. “Leah spent hours- no days on that tattoo sleeve, she’ll be pissed if she finds out you are covering up her work.”

Toni sucks in a breath and gives her a light shove, nodding her head down to Farber and the new people below them. “Seriously man, you need to shut the fuck up about that.” She rubs her left arm. “Besides, you can still see it under the ink.” She shakes her head and changes the subject. “So, the new people- what do you think.”

“The mom, I think she’s the mom.” He points to the woman with short hair. “She wanted to know if we have an active church.” Dot snorts out a laugh at the look of disbelief on Toni’s face. “Because that pretty little thing you talked to is a trained minister, by her dead daddy’s standards. They would like to give us the word of god.”

Toni chuckles. “Word of God, honestly they were out in that shit, do they really think that a god even exists? Besides, religion is just a tool to brainwash the masses.” She stops, glancing down at the family. “She didn’t say anything about her dad being dead.”

“You know people are gonna buy into it, right?” Dot points out. “The whole church thing, there will be masses and- god what did that woman say, youth groups.” She shudders. “My dad told me about those, sounds traumatizing and sadly one of the only things our new family can bring to the table.”

Toni raises a brow, sitting back on her hands as she observes them. “Seriously, that’s their only skill?”

“Yes and no, I overheard that the mom, Jobeth can cook and sew, Shelby can do the same and then some- allegedly.” She adds “And the kids would go to school to learn a trade so,” She shrugs, thanking her as she hands the canteen to her. “They shouldn’t be that useless and I think they’ll be good to have around, as long as they don’t get all cult like on us.” Dot laughs as Toni dramatically nods. “Also, Shelby has been asking about you- again.”

“Seriously?” Toni’s nose crinkles. “Wait, how do you know.”

“Yeah, actually she asked Regan who then told me. She’s really curious I guess and- grateful for your help.” Dot smirks. “I think she may have a crush.”

Toni stretches her legs, groaning before she stands up. “Ah, fuck off Dot.” It’s all in good humor, the banter always is. “I’m gonna tell you what I told Marty. She’s traumatized and I’m not looking for anything right now.” She turns her back on him to grab her tools when Dot sighs.

“Shame, she’s waving to you right now.”

And Toni stupidly falls for it, because she looks over her shoulder quickly and spots the blonde looking up at her, one hand shielding the sun out of her eyes and the other giving her a friendly wave. Toni wants to flip off Dot and her stupid wiggling eyebrows. “Hey!” Shelby shouts from the dirt road. “Are we still on for drinks?”

“Yeah,” Toni walks again towards the edge of the roof, picking up on the confusion on Jobeth’s face. “Whenever your free, just let me know.”

“How about tonight?” She offers and Toni looks over at Dot, panic written on her face. She’d rather have Martha up here now with her.

“Yeah, um- sure, yeah.” Her throat is suddenly dry again. “Tonight’s good.”

“Amazing!” Shelby happily exclaims. “So, I’ll meet you in front of Mabel’s Tavern? How’s 6:30?”

Toni nods. “Yeah, 6:30. Sounds like a plan.”

“Great.” Shelby smiles and its almost as bright as the sun. “See you then.”

Toni watches her catch up with her family and Farber before she turns around to see Dot and her shit eating grin. “Don’t you say a word.”

“Wasn’t going to, just uh.” She wanders over to the tools and picks them up to help Toni out. “You are so fucked.”

Toni sighs in agreement, this woman- Shelby was a distraction and she knew that distractions aren’t good. “As long as we don’t get pulled for detail outside the walls. It’ should be fine.” She decides as she packs up her toolbox.

“Kinda weird though.” Dot comments. “How they stumble in here, covered in blood and gore- clearly fucked up about whatever happened to them and now they’re bouncing around like nothing happened.”

“Some people just process trauma differently,” Toni shrugs. “She might be fine during the day, but once the sun sets and you’re in bed by yourself- that’s when everything comes out.” She grunts as she stands back up, lifting the heavy metal box. “Speaking from experience.”

Dot regards it and then nods. “Yeah, you have a point.” And then looks over at the heavy toolbox in her arms. “I’ll climb down the ladder and you hand that over to me?”

Toni sighs as she looks across town and to the old church. “Yeah, just don’t fucking break anything. I have a feeling we’ll be stuck fixing the ‘house of god’ up.”

“Yeah,” Dot laughs. “Betcha she’ll ask you tonight in that pretty southern drawl. ‘Well, Toni- I think it’d be mighty fine if you could fix my leaky roof’,” She makes her voice a bit high to mimic Shelby’s and bats her eye lashes. “And I’m sure there is one way I could repay you.” She finishes and Toni’s red with embarrassment.

“I’m going to fling myself off this roof if you don’t shut the hell up.” Toni warns and Dot begins to crack up. “You know, you finding those pornos from the 70s was the worst thing that could happen to this settlement.”

Dot visibly shudders as she slides down the ladder. “You’re telling me, I have never seen so much hair on a dude!”

Toni scoffs. “And why do you think I’m attracted to women, a lot softer, no chest hair and well- boobs.”

“Boobs are pretty great-” A pause. “Bet Shelby’s boobs are even better.”

“Oh my god,” Toni laughs as she passes the toolbox down to Dot who is red in the face from laughter. “Do you- do you get off on making my life a living hell?”

“Sure do!” The other woman replies, giving Toni a thumbs up. “Now c’mon, we’ve got other repairs to do before your big date!”

“Get fucked.” Toni grumbles, trying her best to be mad, but failing when Dot throws her arm around her shoulders and pulls her to her side.

“Ah, you love me.” Dot hums as they walk the short path to one of the homes along the main drive. “I keep you on your toes.”

Her shift ends at six and she gets home as quickly as she can and showers the stench of the day off her.

For a moment she stands and looks at herself in front of the mirror. Her skin freshly scrubbed and her hair damp, the trace of the long day off of her as she looks at her simple outfit. The muscle top and jean shorts does look nice, but her eyes fall to her tattooed skin. She frowns as she brushes her thumb along the gnarled skin that the lunar moth and ferns did their best to cover and grabs yet another flannel- the lightest one she could find and covers up.

She doesn’t need Shelby asking questions, she just wants a night where she doesn’t have to worry about the question of her bite old, faded bite mark coming into question.

And it’s nice, Toni thinks, spending some time with someone that has no clue about it or the suffering behind it.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to see the positive feedback on this fic! It made my week! 
> 
> My tumblr is here for the person who asked https://chinuppoppins.tumblr.com/
> 
> And to fans of the game, there is a bit of a part taken from a dina and ellie moment. I had to give a shout out to them.
> 
> This chapter mainly helps build their relationship, they are gonna need it once they are out there in the shit of it all. Also any of my game fans, if you'd like to message me on tumblr so I can bounce some ideas off of you feel free to! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you again so much for reading, reviewing and giving kudos. You are all so awesome!

Toni chews on her lip as she waits outside of Mabel’s Tavern.

Maybe it was because she was nervous and maybe she thought that Shelby was going to stand her up. She swallows hard as she looks over at the setting sun and is about to leave when she hears. “Hey, wait- sorry I’m late.”

Toni turns her head and sees Shelby jogging towards her. “I wasn’t leaving.” Toni lies, realizing that she was heading toward the road that led to her house. “I was uh, just going to sit down?”

Shelby tilts her head slightly and puts a smile on those pink lips. “Right, yeah.” She steps closer, the golden rays of the evening sun making her green eyes look gold. “I didn’t forget, I just got caught up in getting settled in- that and Daniel loves to talk.”

“Yeah,” Toni chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck. “Farber doesn’t pick up on social queues at all.” She glances over at the packed bar and thumbs over at it. “So, you wanna get that drink or-”

“That’s what I’m here for, right?” Shelby smiles coyly and Toni’s face heats up before she clears her throat.

Toni could remember how easy things were with Regan, how being around her made her feel safe. Shelby however had a whole different vibe about her, she felt unsettled, but not in a bad way at all. Toni just couldn’t predict Shelby like she could predict the other people around her. It didn’t help that Shelby was still new, very new and she had to learn her like she learned her own inner circle. Toni puts a hand on the small of her back, ready to recoil if she said anything.

Shelby doesn’t though, she allows Toni to lead her through the packed crowd to the bar that Fatin was currently tending. She waves them both over, leaning on the oak counter and shows off her pretty smile. “Toni!” She exclaims. “How’s my favorite Aries?” Her dark eyes flick over to Shelby and raises a brow, suddenly very invested, she reaches under the bar and takes out Toni’s favorite beer, brewed in the town with love and care. To be honest, it was the only drink that Toni knew. “Who’s your friend?” Fatin asks over the music giving Shelby a wink.

However, Shelby isn’t paying attention. Instead, her eyes are scanning the bar, the low lights, the pool table, the people in booths and then towards the jukebox. Toni wonders if maybe she’s out of her element and she worries that she rushed this. Though Toni didn’t pick up fear in her eyes, she looked like she was in awe, so she answers for her. “This is Shelby,” Toni introduces, making the blonde snap her head toward them- a embarrassed look on her face. “She’s new here, obviously.”

“Oh right.” Fatin recalls. “Leah said something about some newbies.” She reaches across the bar and sticks her hand out. “Fatin Jadmani.” She gives Toni a strange look when Shelby looks down at her hand a moment before shaking it. “And I run this lovely,” She winces when she hears a glass shatter as two rowdy men in a corner holler. “Establishment.” Fatin’s brows furrow when she notices the blonde jump at the drunken men break another glass and she nods towards Toni.

“You alright?” Toni asks as gently as she could, her hand brushing her shoulder, growing more concerned as the blonde stares off. “Shelby.”

“Hey!” Fatin yells. “Martinez, Anderson, keep fucking around and you’re banned for life.” 

Toni retracts her hand quickly when Shelby’s breath hitches and she startles just a tad.

“Yeah, uh-huh- the dustpan and brush is over there, clean up your shit.” Fatin commands. “I’m not your fuckin’ maid.” She sighs before she turns her attention back to Shelby. “So, what’ll it be? Lemme guess- something fruity?” She asks, clearly not picking up on Toni’s concern for the other woman.

And just like that, Shelby snaps out of whatever trance she was in- gone is her ten-yard stare and she’s back to smiling, giving a bashful laugh as she speaks in her southern drawl. “Well, I donno- I never really drank before, so nothing strong.”

“Yeah, I gotcha babe. And maybe a basket of fries and chicken tenders because I know you didn’t eat Toni.” She sends an accusatory glance towards Toni who is looking at Shelby with concern in her eye. “Yo, earth to Shalifoe.”

Toni blinks away from Shelby and takes a sip of her beer. “Yeah, uh that’d be great. Thanks.”

“No problem,” She hums as she makes Shelby’s drink up and slides it over to her. “There you go my dear, a mixed lemonade, easy on the rum since I do not want you falling of your stool.” She watches as Shelby takes a sip and winces. “Yeah, it’ll burn going down.”

For a moment, it’s the three of them there- until Fatin picks up on the fact that Toni is currently staring holes in her skull. “Right, so I’ll put your food order in and take care of the rest of these assholes. I’ll be back, try to stay out of trouble, yeah?” As Shelby turns back around, Toni catches the two thumbs up and the ‘pretty’ she mouths before she turns and makes her way towards the window of the kitchen.

Shelby takes another cautious sip of her drink and shudders again.

“You don’t have to-” Toni nods towards the drink and Shelby shakes her head. “Have you really not have had alcohol before?”

She smacks her lips and shakes her head. “No, uh- we had wine. But that was only for special occasions and not as strong as this.” She points at her glass, “But it’s nice isn’t it? Trying new things?”

Toni hums in agreement. “So, what types of new things do you plan on doing here that you didn’t do back in your old settlement?” She flicks her gaze to the brown beer bottle and hooks her pinky around the neck and tips it just a bit. “I heard that you were going to run the church here.”

“My mama wants me to run the church.” Shelby quickly clarifies. “I’d rather make myself a bit more useful than preaching the bible. I did enough of that back in Texas.” She tells her, flashing a smile while she flicks away the condensation on her glass. “Actually, preaching it is the last thing I wanna do, s’why I suggested my brother to do it. So, they have me working with the animals instead. I’m pretty good with horses so I don’t mind it. Daniel said that I would be asked to go scavenging every once and a while, he said everyone does their share of going out.”

“Yeah, we all take turns. Well expect for Farber, he says it’s his age but its actually because he’s a pussy so,” Toni casually shrugs. “So, it’s on the young folk to go out and risk their lives. Even though I think we have a better handle on what’s out there.” Toni smiles as Shelby nods her head in agreement. “It’s good though, that you’re doing your own thing. You gotta find something to love because you’ll be stuck with it and it can get pretty boring. More so for people that have experienced what life is like outside these walls.”

It’s true when people said that the Goodkinds were a bit off, it’s the way they spaced out or refused to acknowledge their past before they arrived to Hopewell. Everyone in town was so desperate to find something out about them, Toni can hardly blame them. She had been in this town for twelve years down and people were still wary of her. But whenever the outside world was mentioned, something in Shelby’s eyes shifted. It was true that the people born after the infection were bred for this world, Toni could shoot a gun before she could read or write.

“I don’t find it that boring.” Shelby confesses. “Life out there-” She trails off and licks her lips, eyes darting around the crowded bar before the finally rest on Toni’s face. “Can be, the dead are one thing- but people? Humans are a different kind of monster.”

“Yeah,” Toni sighs, she decides she rather have this beautiful woman smiling rather than looking scared or worried. “People are shit.” And smiles. “Lucky for you, people here aren’t that shitty. I mean they kinda suck, but that also may just be my lack of people skills.” She nods. “I’ve been told they are shitty.”

“I don’t think your people skills are crappy,” Shelby points out while Toni fights back the urge to smile, realizing that she managed to cover her crude language. “You may actually be one of the most real out of all the people I’ve met so far and you’re the nicest I’ve met so,” She raises a brow when Toni starts to laugh. “What?” She giggles, smiling at her laughter.

“Nah, it’s nothing- I’ve just, never been called _nice_ before.” Toni downs a gulp of her drink. “Pushy, assertive, tenacious- that’s more me.”

“Well,” Shelby hums. “You can add kind to that list.” She scoots her body a bit closer, over the smell of the cigars and booze, she can smell a certain sweetness on Shelby’s skin. The other woman places a hand on her knee. “Among other things. There is something to say about your eyes, anyone ever tell you that they are drop dead gorgeous?”

“I- uh,” Toni blinks, a loss for words at this woman and her flirtatious smile. “Thanks?” She musters and then mentally kicks herself. She doesn’t know how to respond at all, because she doesn’t know if this is flirtatious or her just being friendly. “Your eyes are- um, nice too.”

 _“Fuck”_ Toni thinks, was her game that off? Or maybe it was because she never met a woman that made her this nervous. She is thankful when Fatin returns with their food, placing the basket between them and leaning on the counter. The aroma of the food fills her nose and her stomach audibly growls, causing Fatin to raise a brow and Shelby to carefully move her hand from Toni’s knee.

Fatin eyes Toni’s flushed face and grabs another beer for her, taking the empty bottle away. “You alright, Shalifoe?”

“Yeah,” She swallows her eyes flicking towards Shelby. “Yeah, just hungry and in a state of shock.” She has to shake it off, the way Shelby was making her feel. “The new girl says I’m nice.” She keeps her tone light and playful, only laughing at Shelby’s eyeroll and the look of shock on Fatin’s face. “Right? She should meet Marty then.”

“Oh god yeah, Marty is an actual saint. Might make you play a few rounds of Uno though. This one though.” She points to Toni. “Is feral, like you think clickers are bad?” Fatin snorts as she cleans a glass. “Get Toni Shalifoe pissed enough and you’ll have something hurdled at your head. Though,” Fatin smiles in a way that makes Toni panic and slides over to Shelby. “I can see why she’s nice to you- if I wasn’t taken—”

“Fatin!” Toni hisses is interrupted by the chime like laugh that escapes Shelby’s lips.

“Well, they must be a very lucky person.” Shelby decides. “You seem like a genuine person.”

“ _She_ is a very lucky lady.” The bartender corrects, barking out a laugh reaching across the bar and taking Shelby’s hands. “But she’d argue with you and say that I’m the lucky one, when it’s really her. Speaking of my significant other, Toni- she want’s you back in the shop. Apparently, you are due for some touch ups on that work of art that you insist on covering up.”

“Work of art?” Shelby questions. “What work of art?”

Fatin seems oblivious to Toni’s look of warning because she points to her arm. “Oh, you know, her tattoo that Leah put her heart and soul into. Possibly her best work yet and it is wasted on a woman who wears long sleeves in the summer.”

“Really? Can I see?” Shelby reaches out and tentatively brushes her fingers on Toni’s wrist and Toni’s body reacts faster than her mind can catch up.

“No,” She snatches her arm away quickly, her own hand covering the spot that Shelby just touched her.

She feels bad about her reaction instantly, especially when she sees the look on Shelby’s face and the way realization washes over Fatin. Of course, now she picks up on it. “I’m sorry,” Shelby apologizes. “I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”

Toni wants to tell her that it wasn’t her, Shelby was already jumpy as it is and now the other woman moved back, making space between them as an awkward silence filled the gap. “It’s cool, Shelby.” Toni finally musters. She gives Fatin a quick look and then points at her arm. “It’s just, not finished.” She lies. “And Leah was pretty adamant about keeping under wraps until her masterpiece was done.” Toni covers her lie with a smile. “And trust me, Leah can be scary when you piss her off. Right, Fatin?”

“Yeah, Leah’s pretty protective of her unfinished work. You know, Shelby, if you are interested in some ink- I could hook you up.” She chuckles as Shelby shifts and then shrugs her shoulders. “Well offers on the table- and Toni does like a woman with some ink…”

“Fatin!” Toni barks.

She throws her arms up in defense. “What, I’m just saying. Anyways, I’ll leave you two be and Shelby? It was a pleasure meeting you. Stop by anytime.”

“Thank you,” Shelby smiles sweetly. “It was nice to meet you too.”

Fatin gives them both a wink as she walks towards the other end of the bar, leaving Toni and Shelby alone. “A lot of people here seem to really like you.” Shelby muses. “I haven’t heard a negative thing yet, especially from Regan. She’s your ex-girlfriend, right?”

Toni chokes on her drink, eyes watering as she puts it down and trying to clear her airway. Shelby looks guilty again, like she’s about to apologize. However, Toni raises a hand and shakes her head. “Yeah- no, yeah. Regan is my ex and while we didn’t end on good terms, we are kinda cool now. That and she really doesn’t talk shit on people.” She takes a moment to grab a chicken tender. “Are you cool with queer people?” She wasn’t going to lie, Shelby looked a little shocked and maybe even offended with her question. “I mean, I’m only asking because I’ve been told that I am quite gay and you kinda have this thing with the bible.”

“Just because I know the book from front to back doesn’t mean I could hate a person based on the way god made them.” She shrugs her shoulders. “Besides, hating a person because they are gay would mean that I hate myself.”

Now Toni knew that her own face just screamed it’s own shock, alright- she owed Dot dinner now. “You’re?”

A breathy laugh “Yeah.”

“Huh, no shit.” Toni chuckles, the knowledge relaxes her- but makes her anxious. Shelby made her feel different, it was not being able to predict her next move.

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be the first person to assume that I am straight.” She teases. “Probably won’t be the last. Is it the accent? It has to be the accent.”

“Nah, it’s- well, I guess my gaydar is just broken.” She sniggers. “Also, the religious thing? Most people who I’ve come across as bible humpers.”

“Thumpers, the correct wording is bible thumpers.” Shelby giggles in a way that makes Toni feel all warm inside. “Though I am sure that there may be a handful of people that hump the bible. No kink shaming here.” She explains, leaning on the bar. “But yeah, I know the bible. It was taught to me since birth and what I learn is that Jesus was a total anarchist, he hated the rich- was for the little people, right? And he taught to love yourself and love others. That’s how I interpreted it anyway.”

Toni just about combusts when this lovely, gorgeous blonde utters the word kink so casually. “Right?” Toni agrees, burying herself in her beer while trying to hide her red cheeks. “It’s kinda sucks for the guys in this bar, huh? I’ve picked up on a few that have been looking at you all night.”

Shelby shrugs and looks around the room. “Maybe they’re looking at you?”

“They’re not,” Toni scoffs. “They know better.”

“Hm, maybe they’re jealous of you then?” Shelby inquires with a quirked brow.

“Seriously?” Toni snorts. “What would they be jealous of? I’m just- me.”

“Oh, Toni.” Shelby whispers, her fingertips gently grazing her own, eyes searching hers, asking if the minor touch was okay. She smiles when Toni doesn’t pull away. “I think they should be terrified of you.”

Toni stiffens and gives Shelby a questioning look. Does she know something? How would she even know if she knew anything? Did someone tell her about her bite? Then who would have told Shelby about her bite? It was the best kept secret of Hopewell that only a handful knew about. Toni the immune, Toni the possible cure, Toni- Hopewell’s best kept secret if the CDC somehow rose from the ground and came knocking.

So, she laughs to cover up her nerves. “How much rum did Fatin put in your drink?”

“Barely,” She sighs, shoulders falling back. “You’re just, there is something different about you and it’s good type of different.” She ducks her head, a faint pink tint to her cheeks. “And I like it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Shelby lightly laughs. “It’s nice, I know you have a great group of friends here and I don’t really,” She pauses, her brows furrowed. “Where I come from, um social norms are a bit- off.”

“Off?” Toni chuckles. “Care to elaborate on that?”

Shelby shakes her head. “Oh no, I’m uhm, not ready to talk about that just yet?” And then relaxes at Toni’s understanding nod. “What I’m trying to say is that it would be nice to have someone like you as a friend. I’ve promised myself to surround myself with more genuine and good people and I think you fit that mold real well.”

“Depends on who you’re talking to,” Toni offers, smirking at the look on Shelby’s face. “But hey, in this world you can’t have too many friends.”

Friends, yes. Friends would have to do there was no danger in friendship.

A broken heart over the truth did not happen in friendship, so friends would have to do.

“I had one friend.” Shelby lowly states. “Back in Texas, I had one friend, but she-” She taps her fingernails against her glass and swallows back a lump in her throat. “She would have loved it here,” Shelby adds with a laugh. “Probably even would have worked in the school with your friend, Marty.”

Toni’s stomach twists because she knows that tone, how Shelby speaks tunes Toni in that her friend didn’t make it. She doesn’t ask how, or why, or even say sorry because what good would that do? “We have a memorial garden.” Toni begins causing Shelby to look up at her quickly. “You can’t plant something there for her if you want to. Marty’s mom is in charge of that, I’m sure she’d be willing to lend you a hand.”

Shelby’s misty eyed from bringing up the past but gives her a quick nod. “I will. Thank you, Toni.”

Toni changes the subject. She does it because of the way Shelby seems to break from the conversation of her friend. Toni tells her about life in Hopewell, who to avoid- mostly Farber if you can, but Dean was cool. She tells her how runs work out and why they do runs often, keeps the infected at bay and Toni often needed some new reading material.

When Shelby calls Toni’s love for comics adorable, she flushes noticeably. This woman and her damn accent. Also, Fatin’s wink from the other side of the bar doesn’t help whatsoever.

She tells Shelby about her own home and her cat which makes Shelby brighten up, excitedly announcing that she needs to meet the cat sooner rather than later and then babbles on about the hunting dogs she had back in Texas before going weirdly silent again.

.

Okay, so Texas was a trigger. Noted.

So, they talk about music instead. Shelby likes country. Dolly Parton, Willie Nelson, Johnny Cash, Patsy Cline. Toni tells her about the music she listened to- well the music her mom listened to and got her into. Pearl Jam, Guns N’ Roses, ACDC, Bestie Boys, Nirvana.

“Nirvana?” Shelby asks as she turns her empty glass over. “Are they religious or-”

Fatin snorts and Toni chuckles as she shakes her head. “Nah, Shelby.” Toni laughs. “They are the farthest thing from religious.” She glances up at the clock across the bar and shrugs her shoulders. “You’ll just have to stop over someday and have a jam session. That and you can meet Freya so it’d be a win- win either way.”

Shelby rubs her lips, considers it and then. “As long as I can play you some Willie Nelson, you’ve got yourself a deal.” She sticks her hand out and the nods towards Toni’s. “Gotta shake on it.”

Again, the fact that Shelby could be so damn attractive and so freaking adorable was just cruel. So Toni sticks her hand out, grasps Shelby and shakes her hand.

Her soft hand makes Toni feel all warm inside and also makes Toni wonder if she ever worked a day in her life. Hands where never that soft.

She pushes it aside though to the back of her head and then says. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Toni finishes up her beer, puts some money down despite both Shelby and Fatin’s protests and offers to walk her back to her home. Shelby takes a second to think it over, it’s almost as if she was having an internal struggle. Though she nods tightly and offers a breathy ‘sure’ before they leave the bar.

Nights in Hopewell were peaceful with clear skies and a fresh smell.

At first they walked silently side by side, Toni’s hands stuffed in her pockets as she tries to not stare at the blonde beside her, until she speaks.

“The sky is so beautiful out here.” She sighs dreamily. “I’ve never seen so many stars before.”

“They don’t have stars in Texas?” Toni jokes.

Shelby nods her head. “They do, I’ve never just taken the time to look up at ‘em. More like wasn’t allowed, going out at night was against the rules.” She takes Toni’s silence as a question. “It wasn’t as safe as Hopewell so-” and then shakes her head. “Ain’t there stories to go with these stars, myths?”

Toni looks her up and down for a moment before she casts her eyes up to the sky, the gravel crunching under her feet. “Yeah, my mom was fascinated with them. When we were on the move and had to camp out, she’d calm be down with stories about the stars and the legends behind them.”

“Maybe one of these days, you could take some time out of your busy nights to tell me one of them? Star gazing just sounds so peaceful.” She exhales. “I could use some peace.”

While every bone in her body screamed at Toni to not fall for this woman, it was becoming harder and harder, and this was the first time they ever hung out. “Yeah, yeah- of course. If you ever feel restless, just knock on my door. You know where I live.”

They get up to her porch when Shelby gives her a shy smile. “I may take you up on that offer sooner than you think.” She pauses. “Can I hug you?”

Toni blinks. “What?”

“I mean, I’m only askin’ because earlier, you just—”

“Yeah,” She tries so hard not to sound awkward. “Yeah, you can hug me.”

Before she knows it she’s enveloped in this warm embrace that she never wants to get out of. To be fair, the only people that hugged her had been Martha and the rest of the Blackburns.

She decided that she doesn’t want Shelby to let go and she’s disappointed when she does. “Thank you again for tonight, it made me feel normal.” She laughs as she pulls away. “Have a wonderful night, Toni.”

“You too.” Toni nods and leaves once Shelby is inside her home.

She tries her best to push down the butterflies that swarm in her belly and hopes that the night air gets the smell of Shelby’s lavender soap off of her.


End file.
